Guerras de amor
by Miaru
Summary: SASUNARU Sasuke y Naruto se pelean por Sakura, a partir de esas disputas pasan cosas horrosas e incluso situaciones muy violentas... Que pasará al final? Mi mejor historia LEAN!
1. Chapter 1

Miaru: wooolas! Uno de mis fics…. SASUNARU!!! (se oyen aplausos XDDD) gracias, gracias… spero que les guste.

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son de Masashi Kishimoto nuestro gran sensei. LEMON, LIME, SADOMASO. 0 Avisados. Espero que les guste.

PD: Plagia y te mato, no es una amenaza, es un aviso… Yo no soy como los demas… Yo te denuncio si me tocas ni que sea una linea estamos?

**Guerras de amor. **

Desde hacía un tiempo que no podía parar de pensar en cierta pelirosada. Amable, simpática de vez en cuando, a veces cariñosa… no entendía que sentía por aquella preciosa (¬¬) muchacha. (NA: ese necesita gafas fijo ¬¬UUU)

Estaban en un puente los tres, esperando a su sensei que de nuevo llegaba tarde, como siempre. Estaba muy molesto por culpa de ese idiota que no paraba de molestar a su amor.

.-.Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, buenos días!! –Saludó un rubio a la pelirosada.-

.-.buenos días Naruto. –La chica ni lo miró, permaneció observando sutilmente al Uchiha.-

.-.grrr… -gruñó el rubio.- SASUKEEEEEEE!!!! –se lanzó encima del pelinegro y le plantó un puñetazo en el rostro, estaba exasperado, furioso, desesperado…-

.-.que haces IDIOTA?! –el Uchiha le devolvió el puñetazo, rompiéndole el labio inferior, así empezaron con una pelea sin miramientos, llena de violencia.-

La chica miró con desesperación a los dos chicos que se peleaban, al parecer, por ella. Sonrió y no hizo nada por separarlos, quien ganara, ganaría su corazón. Se apoyó en la barandilla del puente sonriendo satisfecha de su belleza (cof, coff!). Sasuke estaba encima de Naruto pegándole puñetazos sin pudor, dejándolo echo un cromo. Naruto tenía moratones por todo el cuerpo, la verdad es que su piel era bastante delicada. Escupió sangre cuando Sasuke dejó de golpearle para respirar, un chorro rojo manchó el suelo salpicándolo violentamente. Subió sus piernas y con los pies mandó a Sasuke por los aires sacándolo de encima suyo. Se levantó de un salto, y vio al Uchiha tirado en el río levantándose.

.-.CABRÓN! –Gruñó Naruto escupiendo sangre.-

Se subió a la barandilla y se lanzó al río. Cuando iba a pegar en la espalda al pelinegro para que cayera de morros contra el agua, este desapareció. Reapareció detrás de él y le cogió de los pelos, bajándole la cabeza y metiéndosela bajo el agua, ahogándolo. Naruto pataleaba, sentía el agua entrar por su garganta hasta sus pulmones, sentía todo su ser lleno de agua, y su corazón intentando latir débilmente. Cogió la mano de Sasuke por la muñeca, intentando deshacer su agarre. Demasiado tarde, respiró profundamente y el agua le entró del todo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño que le invadía.

Sasuke notaba como Naruto dejaba de patalear, iba parando lentamente hasta que sus piernas cayeron sobre el río, dando un golpe y salpicando agua. El agarre en su muñeca se aflojaba y las manos del rubio cayeron a cada costado, inertes. Dejó de hacer presión en su cabeza, y soltó sus cabellos, ahora brillantes por el líquido que corría libre manchado por sangre de la boca de Naruto. En ese momento llegó Kakashi, y como si lo supiera, bajó al río, cogió a Naruto en brazos, y antes de subir le mandó una mirada helada a su alumno.

Lo dejó recostado sobre la madera del puente, su rostro estaba pálido, sus labios lilas por culpa del frío del agua, su cuerpo sufría convulsiones leves… Hatake puso cara de circunstancias, a Naruto le quedaban segundos… quizá menos… cogió aire, y hundió su boca en la del rubio. Le pasó todo el aire que podía. Notó que algo subía por la garganta del muchacho y se apartó. Naruto escupió toda el agua tragada, y no era poca precisamente. Respiró con dificultad y miró a Kakashi.

.-.Kakashi-sensei… -susurró.- tengo frío… -Kakashi le colocó su chaleco encima y lo cogió en brazos.-

.-.lo llevó a su casa, iros. Hoy no hay entrenamiento. –le mandó su ultima mirada MUY severa a Sasuke, como queriendo matarlo, y desapareció en una nube de humo.-

.-.SASUKE-KUN! –Sakura se acercó a Sasuke, sin pensar en lo que le había hecho a Naruto, simplemente pensando en lo que le había hecho el rubio al Uchiha.- ESE IMBECIL… -susurró enfadada.- "Inner: IMBECIL DE MIERDA!! CUANDO PILLE AL RUBITO LO PIENSO MATAR, DESGRACIADOOOOO!" –Gruñó su Inner.-

.-.gracias, Sakura, debo irme. –Y sin nada más que decir, deshizo del abrazo de la pelirosada un poco a desgana y desapareció.-

.-.jijijijiji Sasuke me ha dado las gracias… -la muchacha dio un salto feliz y se fue caminando sonriente.- (NA: ERES UNA PIIIIIII DE PIIIII, ASQUER PIIII DESGRAC PIIIIIII ya…. Ya estoy… u.uU XDDD (mis momentos críticos contra Sakura-basura XDDD))

**(Naruto PDV) **

Desperté, vi un techo oscuro, blanco pero en penumbras. Alargué mi brazo, fue entonces cuando noté que una mano cogía la mía, alcé mi vista y vi a Kakashi-sensei, sonriéndome dulcemente. Le devolví la sonrisa con amabilidad, entonces noté que quería decirme algo.

.-.voy a prepararte algo de comer. –soltó mi mano y salió por la puerta silenciosamente.-

Suspiré. Estaba cansado de todo, cansado de que me trataran mal, encima, sin saber por que. Por que ellos no sabían que yo llevaba a Kyuuby dentro. Ellos no sabía nada! Y menos Sasuke, no tenía derecho a tratarlo así, siempre lo dejaba en ridículo delante de todos, y le debía un par de golpes. Se mordió el labio inferior ignorando el dolor, la sangre, y la herida echa por el Uchiha. Estiré mi mano y pude notar mi Diario personal y SECRETO. Lo abrí y lleno de furia comencé a dejar la tinta de mi pluma impresa en las páginas.

Estoy harto! Hasta los cojones de Sasuke, de su frialdad, y de sus jilipolleces! POR MI PODRÍA MORIRSE! Y Sakura… por que solo le hace caso a él? Que tengo yo de malo? Que coño tendré para ahuyentar a todas las personas que desearía a mi lado?! Una especie de poder… pues vaya mierda de poder… estoy muy mal… cada vez me siento más solo y ya no se que hacer, estoy desesperado. Tengo miedo de acabar solo para toda mi vida. Bueno, debo despedirme, hasta mañana (si dios lo quiere)

Cerré el librito de un golpe con furia. Lo dejé en el cajón de la mesita y me estiré de nuevo. (Se había sentado para escribir) con todo mi odio, le di un puñetazo al colchón y solo pude pensar en venganza.

.-.cabrón… esto es la guerra, Uchiha Sasuke. –dije dando otro golpe al colchón imaginándome la cara del pelinegro.-

**Continúa!! **

Miaru: NOOOOOOOOOO! Esto es SASUNARU, pero ya verán como irá todo si al final habrá humor y todo 0 (pero solo al final ò.o) espero que les haya gustado y siento que el primer capítulo sea tan corto, prometo los siguientes más extensos. (quizá XD)

PD: se que tengo varios fanfics por acabar, pero es que este me hacia tanta ilusión subirlo que no pude resistirme. (Y aun tengo uno de Naruto por subir q tmb tengo ganas T.T) spero q eso no les moleste. Las actualizaciones tardaran un poquito… gomen.

Con cariño:

Miaru


	2. Preludios de mal tiempo

Miaru: Hi!! nn que taal está todo el mundo?? BIEEEENNN!! XPU XD……………… Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo, boiseeersss! 0

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son de Masashi Kishimoto nuestro gran sensei. LEMON, LIME, SADOMASO. 0 Avisados. Espero que les guste.

**Guerras de amor.**

2n Capítulo: Preludios de mal tiempo.

By: Miaru.

* * *

El despertador le hizo asustarse debajo de las mantas. Apagó el aparato alargando la mano y volviéndose a meter bajo la tela y tapándose, cerró los ojos susurrando.

.-.Kakashi siempre llega tarde… -y cayó en un profundo sueño de nuevo.-

-FLASH BACK DREAM-

Besaba apasionadamente esos labios tan carnosos y activos que tanto había deseado. Abrió los ojos y vio otros observándole sonriente, unos ojos verdes, alegres, vivos. Cerró los ojos de nuevo dejándose guiar por las sensaciones, escuchando la respiración agitada de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, le puso una mano en la nuca, y disfrutando del tacto de su piel, fue bajando por las mejillas dando leves besos hasta llegar al cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo levemente, y besando con locura. Puso sus manos a cada costado de la tripa y las fue paseando por el cuerpo hasta llegar a los senos poco marcados de la muchacha. NA: Sakura-basura tiene poco pecho. Le quitó la camiseta, notando el principio del sujetador, desabrochándolo en la espalda, lentamente, disfrutando del momento. Al sacarlo pudo notar a estos chocar contra su pecho, suaves, y blandos, normal, un pedazo de carne colgante.

Pasó una mano por uno levantándolo y luego dejándolo caer, y así alternativamente. Bajó a su tripa y dio besos alrededor del ombligo, cerró los ojos abrazándose a su cintura apoyando la cabeza en la tripa, y bajando lentamente la mano hasta notar bello. Bajó la mano un poco más lentamente, hasta poder tocar… Algo duro… Algo duro? Abrió los ojos mirando hacía arriba y unos ojos negros profundos lo miraban expectante, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios rojizos, esperando el placer que conllevaría lo siguiente…

-FIN FLASH BACK DREAM-

Se levantó con fuerza, y la respiración agitada… quedó de cintura para arriba, elevado en la cama… sudando, con el cuerpo agitado. Como había podido soñar con Sakura y al mismo tiempo con Sasuke? Esto era el colmo! Miró el reloj en la mesita de al lado, y vio… Era la una del medio día!! Kakashi y los demás ya estarían entrenando! Saltó de la cama deshaciéndose del sueño en su mente. Bajó a la cocina y calentó en tres minutos un plato de ramen, después de comérselo se fue rápidamente a la ducha, y allí empezó a pensar más en el sueño…

.-.Bah, no vale la pena quemar mis preciadas neuronas-del-ramen. –dijo saliendo de la tina y secándose rápido con una toalla veis y suave.-

Se vistió a toda prisa, y salió de la casa sin cerrar con llave, y corriendo. Al llegar al puente estaba solo, se fue a la zona de entrenamiento, y vio a sus dos compañeros y a su profesor.

.-.Holaaaa!! –Naruto se acercó a Sakura, sonriente, con una mano en alto.- Que tal Sakura-chan?? –se acercó y estando a su lado sonrió. Unas imágenes aparecieron en su mente de dicho sueño… y se sonrojó al máximo.-

Bajó la cabeza y quedaron en silencio. Kakashi dejó de atacar a Sasuke y se acercó a Naruto, sonriendo con su ojito feliz.

.-.Naruto… -abrió el ojo preocupado.- llegas tarde, te ha pasado algo por el camino? –Kakashi se veía preocupado, sería que, poder cuidar de Naruto ayer les unió un poco más, no como profesor y alumno, sino como… padre e hijo?.-

.-.lo que pasa es que encontré un elefante morado por el camino, me dijo que tenía que ir a la Arena para llevarle una mensaje al Kazekage y…

.-.Los elefantes ni son morados ni hablan. –Dijo al fin Kakashi con una gran gota en la frente.- "Este chico aprende rápido mis excusas \\" –pensó.-

Kakashi y Naruto comenzaron a reír estruendosamente. Sasuke a lo lejos junto con Sakura, miraba mal al rubio, era imbécil, o eso pensaba él. Profesor y alumno se acercaron al grupo, para sorpresa de todos, Naruto pasó de Sasuke, ni le pegó, ni le insultó, solo el simple acto de ignorarlo hizo que la sangre del Uchiha hirviera. Naruto llamó al peligris y estos dos comenzaron a pelear entrenándose concentrados, mientras los otros dos descansaban. Sakura observaba como Naruto estaba serio, no desafiaba tanto a Kakashi-sensei, y estaba concentrado, cosa rara en él. Algo en la barriga de la Haruno le hizo sentir agradable, y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza… el kitsune estaba cambiando, delante de sus ojos tenía a un Naruto decidido, fuerte, persuasivo… atractivo y lindo al mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al pensar que tenía a Sasuke al lado… cual de los dos…??

.-.Bieeen, chicos, por hoy ya basta, Sakura, quiero hablar con Sasuke y Naruto a solas, puedes irte. –dijo serio.-

La pelirosada asintió y después de mirar a sus dos compañeros desapareció entre la espesura del bosque hacía el pueblo Konoha. Kakashi miró a sus dos alumnos uno al lado del otro, aunque distanciados, serios, expectantes.

.-.que pasó ayer? –Preguntó calmado enterrando sus dos manos en los bolsillos.-

.-.que pasó? –Preguntó el pelinegro como si no hubiera pasado nada.-

.-.no recuerdas, acaso? –Preguntó el profesor escrutándolo con la mirada.-

.-.quizás. –dijo neutral.-

El silencio se formó, Naruto estaba calmado, no decía nada, no tenía ganas de hacer enfadar a su profesor, aunque por lo visto, Sasuke sí. Sin previo aviso, Kakashi cogió al Uchiha del cuello de la camiseta, subiéndolo y apretando.

.-.QUE COÑO PASÓ AYER? –el Sharingan estaba presente en su ojo, ahora visible.-

.-.SUELTAME!! –el Uchiha sacó también el Sharingan, los dos ardían por dentro.-

.-.PAREN YA LOS DOS!! –Naruto chilló y cogió el brazo de Kakashi mirándolo suplicante.- bájale. –Dijo en susurro.-

Kakashi quitó el Sharingan y bajó al Uchiha soltándolo violentamente. Aunque Naruto se lo pidiera, le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro y el Uchiha cayó al suelo, escupiendo algo de sangre.

.-.Que no se vuelva a repetir lo de ayer… -lo apuntó con el dedo índice amenazador.- POR DIOS SASUKE!! Casi matas a Naruto! –Se agachó y quedó mirando al Uchiha de cerca y le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.- Cuidado con lo que haces… Uchiha. –susurró amenazadoramente, su voz era ronca, seria, violenta.-

Sasuke se levantó limpiándose la sangre con la manga de la camiseta, y empujando levemente a Kakashi con el hombro salió del lugar desapareciendo entre los árboles. Naruto se acercó a Kakashi y bajando la cabeza le agradeció aquello.

.-.Naruto –se giró mirándolo con una sonrisa tierna y lo abrazó.- Para Iruka y para mi siempre serás como un hijo para nosotros, así que te protegeremos cueste lo que nos cueste… -lo soltó y sonrió con su ojito feliz.- bueno, me voy, tengo un koi esperándome en casa… jiji! –y acariciándole el pelo a su alumno, desapareció en una voluta de humo.-

.-.aiiinsss… -miró al cielo, el sol estaba desapareciendo entre montañas, sus últimos rayos iluminaban el pelo de Naruto, haciéndolo ver un ángel.- KYYYAAAAA!! RAMEN!!

Aunque a pesar de todo no había perdido su alegría. NA: Naruto? Perder su alegría?? De momento no, se ve lindo así òó

Naruto se levantó lentamente, le dolía un poco el cuerpo, claro, ayer había estado entrenando muy duramente con Kakashi… cuando iba a entrar a lavarse los dientes después de desayunar, el teléfono sonó.

.-.si? –preguntó fastidiado.-

".-.Naruto? Soy Shizune, Godaime quiere verte en la oficina dentro de una hora, no vayas al entrenamiento con Kakashi-san, ok?¿" –la voz de Shizune le habló desde el otro lado.-

.-.ok… Hasta dentro de una hora!! 0 -Naruto colgó y intrigado se fue a la ducha.-

Naruto se vistió después de aprovechar la hora para ducharse, y salió corriendo por encima de los tejados hasta la oficina de Tsunade. Entró y se encontró a la mujer mirando varios papeles.

.-.Veo que eres puntual -Tsunade dejó de hacer lo que hacía y invitó al rubio a sentarse.- Naruto… quería hacerte varias preguntas.

.-.ok –Naruto enarcó una ceja, estaba algo mal?.-

.-.Estás bien con Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke como compañeros y profesor? –preguntó Tsunade juntando sus manos y apoyando ahí la barbilla, mirándolo seriamente.-

.-.CLARO! quiero decir… -sus ojos dudaron.- con Kakashi estoy muy bien, no aceptaría otro profesor que no fuera él, con Sakura también y… -se tragó el orgullo.- Aunque nos peleamos de vez en cuando, con Sasuke también estoy bien. –Dijo serio al final.-

.-.Naruto, he hablado con Kakashi y me ha explicado lo del río.. Hemos decidido ponerte en otro grupo. –dijo por fin la vieja… dijo, Godaime.-

.-.QUE?? –Naruto se levantó violentamente tirando la silla al suelo.- NO NO NO NO!! Tsunade-baachan, no me haga esto! NO!!

.-.cálmate, Kakashi está de acuerdo, hoy se lo dirá a Sasuke y Sakura.

.-.pero… en que grupo me pondrás? –Preguntó con miedo.- "GAI NO, POR FAVOR, GAI NO!!" XDDD

.-.Luego te lo diré, aún no han llegado, y por ultimo, también cambiaras de casa. –dijo cerrando los ojos, a la espera de un chillido.-

.-.QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? –El chillido XD.- por que??

.-.Naruto, tenemos información que nos dicen que Orochimaru ahora va detrás de ti, Sasuke pudo escapar de sus manos, pero… si Orochimaru te lleva, y mientras estás con él, el Kyuuby saliera, nunca podrías volver, no podemos, bajo ningún concepto, dejar que Orochimaru te coja… nunca. –abrió los ojos y Shizune entró.-

.-.el nuevo grupo de Naruto-kun está aquí. –Dijo mirando a la rubia.-

.-.hazlos pasar. –ordenó.-

Naruto miró expectante la puerta… lentamente se fue abriendo, muy lentamente. Por la puerta apareció cierto pelinegro de pelo largo, con los ojos blanquecinos, Naruto suspiró, Neji. Y el otro/a?? Detrás de Neji iba otro pelinegro… de pelo corto, ojos negros, profundos, y una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

.-.SAI!! –Naruto se sonrojó… de ira??.- SAI NO!!

Tsunade suspiró, que chico tan problemático.

.-.NARUTO! –el aludido calló sus chillidos de protesta ante tal voz de la mujer.- te quedarás con ese grupo y punto, vale? –sus ojos se entrecerraron y el puño en alto hizo tragar dificultosamente a Naruto, que asintió.- bien, Kakashi te espera en el puente a las diez para despedirte de tus compañeros, ahora vete.

Neji le dijo que su profesora era una tal Yukie, y que mañana tendrían la primera misión juntos. Naruto se despidió de Neji y con la mirada le dijo adiós a Sai, que solo seguía sonriendo como siempre. Se fue directo al puente, eran las diez menos cuarto y aún tenía que encontrarse con ellos. Cuando llegó estaban allí, incluso Kakashi había sido puntual.

.-.Que pasa? –preguntó el Uchiha cuando estuvieron todos.-

.-.Naruto se va del grupo 7. –Dijo el cara-tapada.-

.-.QUEEE?? –en ese día habían muchos "que" y con razones… Naruto se iría??.-

**Continua!!**

Miaru: Hiii!! Spero que les haya gustado, siento la demora y spero reviews, ste cap no es tan bueno buuuu TTTT… chauuuu!! :3

ATTE: con cariño Miaru!!


End file.
